You First
by BlueMyst19
Summary: Repost. Don't ask why. Anyway, Sam has something to tell Danny and Danny has someting to tell Sam. Who's going first? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**You First**

**Reposted. I don't know why. Anyway, here you go.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I should think it was obvious.**

**Sam had been preparing for Friday afternoon all week. And the day was passing just as the rest of the week had: slowly. Torturously. Slowly. She couldn't wait for after school, the waiting was killing her. She was finally going to tell Danny how she really felt about him. Finally after three long years (possibly more, she didn't want to know) of keeping it a secret (sort of) she was going to tell him. Going to look into those arctic eyes and say what she'd wanted to since freshman year.**

Right now, she was sitting in an exceedingly dull math class, the second to last period of the day. And she had it with Danny.

From behind her, a piece of crumpled paper was thrown unceremoniously onto her desk. She whipped around, ready to breathe fire at whoever had thrown it, only to see Danny grinning an almost ecstatic, loony grin at her. She could only smile back. Part of her hated it that he could do that to her, make her melt with one simple look. He had to feel it too. He just had to. He couldn't have been so stupid as to not notice that their chemistry had only been heated as they'd gotten older. He flirted with her right back, didn't he? Told her that she looked pretty or complimented her randomly. He just had to feel it too…

She flattened out his note and read:

Sammy! (He was the ONLY one allowed to call her that.) I have something REALLY important and REALLY good to tell you. Meet me out by the lunch tables after school.

-Danny

Sam's heart skipped a beat before accelerating to a pace she usually only got while she was running or otherwise exercising. No way… could he seriously…? She shook her head, but it didn't help. After all, they did think a LOT alike… it could be possible that he wanted to tell her the same thing she wanted to tell him. And she had seem him at the local florist just yesterday, so maybe… just maybe… she barely dared to hope.

She turned back around to give him a grin, acknowledging that she would, indeed, meet him after school.

The rest of the day passed just as slowly as the entire week had and the moment the bell rang, Sam rushed from her English class to the outdoor lunch area, not stopping for anything… or anyone.

"Danny!" She cried when she saw him casually leaning against one of the tables, a happy grin on his face.

"Sammy!"

"I've got something to tell you too," she said breathlessly.

Danny smiled. "Okay, you first."

"No," she said, "you go first."

"I insist, ladies first," he smiled broader.

"Exactly, you first," she smirked.

"Ouch! Okay, just for that, you first."

Sam grinned. "Fine," she took a deep breath. "Danny, for the past I- er… no… I mean…" Come on Sam, don't lose it now! "Look, Danny. I like you. I like you a lot. As more than a friend. And I- I think I might be in love with you…"

Danny looked severely taken aback for a moment. He was in shock. Maybe he should have gone first. His mouth hung open and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He couldn't speak.

Sam eyed him warily. Either he was playing a joke or this was bad. Really, really, really bad. "Okay, Danny, I just made one of the biggest confessions of my life and that face is doing nothing for my nerves… so… say something!"

"I should have gone first… I think…"

"Why?" Sam's heart began to fall. This was not going at all like she'd hoped, like she'd expected. "What were you going to say?"

"I asked Valerie out again… and she said yes…" he muttered quietly and slowly, trying not to hurt his best friend of ten years. The girl he'd grown up with, the girl who confused him… Why did she have to say that now? Was it really necessary? He sighed inwardly.

Sam bit back tears. "Oh. Well, I just made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?" Anger and self-loathing replaced sadness quickly. "You know what? Just forget I ever said that. Somebody has quite clearly drugged me or something because how could I ever fall for a moron like you!"

"But, Sam… I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Danny. I hope you too will be really happy together. See ya later," she turned on heel and walked away, not daring to let the tears fall until she had rounded the school to the front.

She should have made him go first.

**Fin.**

**Yes, that is the end. Don't gimme that look. If I feel compelled to, I may write a second chapter, but right now, this fits my life almost perfectly and something that actually happened to me. Not quite the same, but close enough… so yeah. This is the kind of ending I wanted for this little one-shot. Sorry guys. I do hope you enjoyed it though! Please review! I'm accepting flames for this one.**

**I wrote this because so many people do these one-sided confession fics where "Danny" (ie, the person announcing that they are dating someone new) would go first and thus save "Sam" (ie, the person wanting to proclaim their love) the pain of having to hear the crushing news after they've just beared their soul. I wanted to do it the other way around. I wanted someone to get crushed, because that actually happens in life. You may not like it, it may not make you warm and fuzzy, but there it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mmkay, people. I was touched by your reviews and I decided to give you a little follow up. But I warn you, strict D/S-ers won't like it… This is something I've been longing to do for awhile…**

Sam ran blindly though the halls. She had to get away from him. Oh God, why did it have to be like this? Why did she ever have to fall for him? Why did she have to TELL him! Everyone was perfectly content before, were they not?

Tears stormed in her eyes and she couldn't see, so she didn't know who caught her, hell she barely registered that someone's arm was on her waist.

"Woah, Sam. Slow down," came Tucker's voice, which seemed unusually soothing to her. "What's wrong? What happened?" Tucker knew Sam quite well and he knew that would have taken something big to make her cry.

"I-I… damnit, Tucker. I'm so stupid! Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, now tell me what happened." This was worrying him. Sam did not break down. Sam did not lose composure. Sam certain did not cry. Not in front of him. Not in front of her parents and he seriously doubted that she'd ever cry in front of Danny either. Not even when Danny was seriously hurt, she did not cry. She stayed calm. Always.

"I-I," she stammered again, "I told him! Tucker, I told him!"

He didn't have to ask what she meant. "And… uh… what did he say?" Obviously, it wasn't good, unless this was Sam's way of crying happy tears and Tucker seriously doubted that. He was afraid to ask, but he had to know.

"He's going out with Valerie," Sam spat the girl's name with disdain. She tried to pull away from Tucker as actually saying it out loud had brought on another wave of sobs and tears. She couldn't handle this, not now. Not ever. She couldn't handle losing the only boy she ever really loved to a girl who was always trying to kill him. It was a slap in the face. Danny would rather be with someone who wanted him dead than be with her. And every time that mantra ran across her brain, she felt like dying.

Tucker was shocked at that news. Danny was such an idiot and for the first time, Tucker really felt angry at him for it. Sam didn't deserve to be hurt like this. She didn't deserve to have her heart ripped out and blasted by an ecto-gun. He could feel Sam struggling against him, also for the first time, noticing how strong she was. It was incredible; he was using nearly all his muscle to hold her back. He had to keep her here, in his embrace or else she'd hurt herself. On purpose or on accident. Either way, he was going to keep her in his arms. "Sam."

She turned away from him, her eyes puffy red and her cheeks stained in heartbroken tears. "Let me go. I'm an idiot. I'm an unlovable idiot and I should be dead. Just let me go, Tucker." Sam was used to him giving in, giving her her way. Normally all she had to do was glare at him threateningly, command that he leave her in peace and he was gone. Or at least silent. She was surprised that it seemed strange for him to stop listening to her now. And how was he holding onto her? It vaguely crossed her mind that it wasn't fair that boys were often physically stronger than girls.

He placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him, semi-registering the striking color of her lilac eyes. "You're not an idiot. You sure as hell should not be dead. And you are not," he pulled her closer to him, "not unlovable."

She turned away from him again, partially because she didn't want him to see her tears, partially because she didn't believe him, but mostly because there was something in his eyes that was making it hard to look him in the face.

"Sam," he forced her to look at him again, "do you hear me?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

He pulled her closer again. "You are not unlovable," Tucker kissed her softly. He wasn't sure exactly why… maybe because he wanted to show her that all her insecurities about being ugly and not good enough were way off base. Maybe just because it seemed like something she needed right then. Or maybe just because he wanted to, a little too much…

Sam was sure that nothing could shock her anymore. But there he was, kissing her. Shocking her, in more ways than one. She'd kissed Danny a couple of times, and thought it was wonderful, happy, blissful, perfect. But Tucker's kiss was different. It was comforting. It was soft and reassuring. And that's what she'd needed right then.

Tucker turned her toward the door, his arm around her still because he knew that she needed to be held up or she would collapse. "Come on, Sam, it's okay. I'm gonna walk you home."

**-Is immediately shot by all D/S shippers- Okay, don't kill me. I don't apologize for writing this. I like it. I've been toying around with Tucker/Sam for awhile… it's a hard thing to write. It's hard to put Sam with Tucker when you KNOW she doesn't like him as much as she does Danny. But I don't know… sometimes you don't get the person you love most. Besides, Tucker and Sam aren't together at the end of this. She's breaking down, he's comforting her. It happens, mmkay.**

**Please review, I'm still accepting flames!**


End file.
